


The Honorary Cousin

by inafieldofroses



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inafieldofroses/pseuds/inafieldofroses
Summary: Gina's first Family Event as a member of the Caswell family.will it all go to plan? or will there be a bump in the road?
Relationships: Ashlyn Caswell & Gina Porter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Honorary Cousin

Gina had never had a sibling. Her parents split when she was young and since she had no contact with her dad. Her mom was also an only child so she didn’t have cousins. In elementary school when talking about cousins, she had always stayed quiet. She didn’t have anything to contribute to the conversation, it was also awkward for her. Up until this point of living with a host family, it had always been just her and her mom. Her rock, her best friend, her everything.  
Gina knew that she should be grateful that she still had someone. She was, she truly was, but something still in her begged for a sibling. Growing up as an only child was boring most of the time. Yes, she got all the attention she could ever want, but she wanted a playmate or someone she could confide in. 15 whole years had gone by and Gina was finally getting okay with the fact that it would forever be just her and her mom. Until Ashlyn invited her to live with her and her family.  
Gina never would forget the first-time Ashlyn’s parents hugged her after the show. When they said, “that’s our girl” already taking Gina as their own. The happiness that was the Caswell’s brought her was something she had always dreamed of. She got the butterflies in her stomach and tears in her eyes. She remembered when they went to east high and Ashlyn’s parents signed the papers to be her temporary guardians. All these memories were like wishes that you asked the Genie for. She knew she didn’t deserve it, but here she was.  
It was the day of the Caswell’s annual family reunion, and it was at their house. Gina was nervous, she had never been to a family event before, let alone one as big as this one. So many people would be here meeting her for the first time. She had to make a good first impression on her new relatives. As she put her light sweater over her black dress, she sighed looking into the mirror. She felt pretty but she just hoped she wouldn’t be underdressed for the occasion. The Caswell’s extended family had a lot of money. She hated using the word rich but that is what a lot of them were. Ashlyn’s family was on the cusp of being rich, high middle class. Gina could have anything she wanted. She was even told that if Ashlyn and her wanted a pet, they could get one as long as they took care of it. ( they were planning on getting a pet very soon ). Just as she turned to go out of the room Ashlyn walked in and waved with a smile.  
“ Wow, you look so beautiful G, I knew that when we bought that dress It would come in handy. “ Ashlyn said as she went to hug Gina. Their hugs always were long, never short unless they had to be somewhere.  
Ashlyn had become Gina’s safe place/ person here in Utah. She was everything to Gina and she was thankful she had her for this event tonight. “ Lini, you look beautiful also, I love the floral dress on you, also I love how you paired it with cute boots. These high heels I’m wearing are a pain but were the only thing that matched, I just hope I look alright for meeting your family for the first time” Gina said nervously as she took Ashlyn’s hand in hers. Comfort is what she felt instantly, Ashlyn brought that feeling to her and she was forever grateful.  
“You will be fine, plus you already know EJ so there is one person down” Ashlyn joked as they walked down the stairs to the kitchen. The house was decorated so much, and the food was put out on these beautiful table cloths. It was something Gina had never experienced, she didn’t know people spent this much time on parties or had so much money to spend not on necessities.  
“Gina, my love come over here, I have something special for you!” Ashlyn’s mom called from the living room. Nervously Gina walked over and sat down next to Mrs. Caswell. She smiled at her and gave her a hug before pulling back. “ I want you to have this, it is a charm bracelet, from Chanel and the charms are from Pandora. We already bought you your first charm. It is two girls with their arms linked, sisters. You have brought us so much joy since you moved in a month ago. We are so lucky to call you our daughter Gina and I know today will go well for you. You were meant to be here okay, don’t let anyone tell you otherwise” She finished as she gave Gina a kiss on the head before standing up to go finish setting up.  
Gina took a deep breath before putting the charm bracelet on her wrist. She then stood up and helped Ashlyn finish up with putting the plates out and getting their living room ready. It was surprisingly very comfortable in their house with so many people. Gina was doing okay with meeting all the family members so far. EJ also had made it very easy and comfortable when she was with him and meeting people. It was all “hello, so nice to meet you, Oh my gosh isn’t the newest member of the family so beautiful” and all. Up until one person. The last two people to arrive were Ashlyn’s most criticizing family yet, and Gina was so nervous she could barely breathe. The two people were Ashlyn’s grandmother and grandfather on her mom's side.  
As Gina held on to Ashlyn’s hand for dear life, as she whispered in her ear “ what if they don’t like me?” looking down at her feet while her head rested on Ashlyn’s shoulder.  
“ G, they are going to love you so much. If they don’t I’ll make them love you. You’re my new sister and part of this family. We will protect you at all costs. “Ashlyn finished as she gave Gina’s hand a squeeze. As the door slowly opened, two people walked in, wearing only what could be described as rich. The lady wore a boa and some beautiful shoes and a dress. The man wore an elegant suit and beautiful dress shoes. Gina gulped as they started walking over to her.  
“Now where is my beautiful new granddaughter?” she said in a British accent. Looking all around the room. “Mimi, this is her, meet Gina, she is the newest member of our family”  
Gina stood up and let go of Ashlyn’s hand and held hers out to shake the ladies.  
“it’s an honor to meet you, Mrs. Caswell, you look very beautiful tonight,” Gina said in the nicest tone she had ever talked in. “ Is this a joke? You must be a friend of Ashlyn’s, there has never been a member of this family who wasn’t of Caswell blood or of the Caucasian race.” She said as she pushed Gina’s hand away. Gina froze, not knowing what to do. She felt scared, hurt and uncomfortable deep down. She wanted nothing more in the moment than to be back with her mom in DC and to have her hugging her.  
“ I am sorry I am not what you expected, I hope you have a great rest of your night and I’m sorry for ruining your family,” Gina said as she took her things and walked upstairs to her room. Everyone in the room froze and no one spoke for a solid minute. Everyone didn’t know what to say, that is except Ashlyn. To say Ashlyn was mad would be an understatement. She was pissed and instantly rose to Gina’s defense.  
“Mimi, can’t you give her a chance? Gina is the best thing that has happened to me in a long time. She came into my life when I was needing a friend most. She told me to not give up and gave me a chance at having a friend. She is a wonderful person and sister. I really think you need to apologize and accept her as part of this family.” She finished and walked up the stairs to go comfort her sister and surprisingly EJ followed.  
The two of them knocked before opening the door to the room to see Gina laying on the best wiping her eyes.  
“Hey G, listen it’s okay, Mimi will come around I promise, and until she does I will be with you whenever you are around her, also EJ promises to protect you also.” She said as she pulled Gina into her arms, Gina resting her head-on Ashlyn’s chest. The feeling of sorrow was soon gone and instantly filled with safety. The scent, the feeling of knowing her sister/ best friend was there with her. It all felt nice and she instantly removed her head from Ashlyn’s chest and raised her arms out for a group hug. EJ and Ashlyn put their arms around Gina “we are so lucky to have you as part of this family” the two of them said in unison.  
As they pulled away EJ said, “Plus Gina, you are my cousin now as well as my friend hence we are family and family always protects the family.”  
Gina smiled as the three of them stood up and walked downstairs together.  
Gina knew that getting used to being in a new family would take some time. Getting to be okay around Ashlyn’s parents took time, and for everyone else, it would also. But at least she had two amazing friends and now family members to help her every step of the way. Maybe being a Caswell really wasn't so bad at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed as always(:  
> you can find me on twitter @rueswylies  
> also, I am taking prompt ideas so if you have any feel free to dm me on Twitter  
> or leave a comment!  
> till next time  
> -Liza


End file.
